Build A Bear
by Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade
Summary: In which Beck and Jade go to Build A Bear workshop. Please R & R


**AN: This is based on my little sister going to Build-A Bear to make a bunny today. They do actually have an outfit that looks exactly like Beck's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

"Beck! No, I'm not going in there!"  
>"It'll be fun babe, c'mon."<br>And so were the cries of a boy-well, young man- dragging his girlfriend into a Build-A-Bear workshop.  
>"This place is for losers. Why can't we spend Saturday somewhere else?" the girl complained as her boyfriend pulled her by the hand to pick out a bear.<br>"Because, Jade, this is fun." Beck said, smiling  
>"It's lame."<br>"What bear do you want?" he asked, ignoring her comment.  
>She scanned the bears and other animals, noting that most of them were <em>(ugh)<em> pink. She rolled her eyes, before spotting a black bunny. She picked it up, smiling slightly before turning to see what her boyfriend had picked out. He had a tan colored bunny.  
>"Ready to make it babe?" he asked<br>"Sure, whatever." she said, although she was secretly excited, just a little bit.  
>They walked up to the blonde haired lady, who Jade noted was way too old to be interested in Beck. That was always a good thing.<br>"Hi, I'm Kathy, what are your names?" Kathy asked, talking to them like they were 5.  
>"I'm Beck and this is Jade." Beck cut in before his girlfriend snapped at her.<br>"Would you like your bunnies soft, hard, or somewhere in between?"  
>"Soft." Beck said immediately<br>"Hard." Jade said at the same time.  
>"Would you like to pump?" she asked, and Beck nodded, looking like a little kid as he pumped the stuffing into first his bunny, then Jade's.<br>"Do you have your hearts?" she asked, and Beck showed his plaid stuffed heart while Jade showed her all red one.  
>"And do you want to do the silly stuff?"<br>"Yes." Beck said nodding enthusiastically  
>"No." Jade snapped<br>"Ok, first you rub your hands to warm it up. Tap it to give it a heart beat. Rub it on your tummy so it never goes hungry. Rub it on your funny bone so it laughs at all your jokes. Spin around. Hop like a bunny. Make a wish and give it a kiss."  
>Beck grinned and did just that, looking at Jade as he made his wish, and kissed the heart.<br>"It's your turn now babe." Beck said smirking  
>"Oh no, there is no way I'm doing that!" she exclaimed. Seriously, it was ridiculous.<br>"Please? I'll buy you coffee for a year." he pleaded, making puppy dog eyes.  
>"You already do that." she pointed out.<br>"Please? Please please please Jadey?"  
>"Ugh, fine! But tell ANYONE about this and you're dead." she threatened, and did the ridiculous ritual, cursing under her breath as she did so.<br>"There's a heartbeat you can actually put in it." Kathy said, showing them a hard plastic heart that felt and sounded like a heartbeat. Beck took one look and said "No way, that's creepy." Jade however liked it. "I want that in my bunny." she said, looking at it fascinated.  
>After the bunnies were made, they went over to the 'bathtub' where they could brush the bunnies. "This is so stupid." Jade said, brushing her bunny.<br>"Is not. Let's go pick out clothes." Beck said, going over to the underwear pin and picking out some boxers, while Jade grabbed some black underwear. After putting them on their respective bunnies, they went over to the clothing bin.  
>"Hey Beck look, it's what you're wearing." Jade said, showing him a yellow and black plaid shirt with jeans that had chains on them, which weirdly was exactly what he was wearing.<br>"Oh cool, Mini Beck is so wearing this." he said, taking them off the little hanger they were on and putting them on his bunny, along with some black boots he saw.  
>"Mini Beck? Seriously?" Jade asked, laughing slightly. Although, it was true, the bunny was dressed exactly like Beck, from top to bottom.<br>"It's just until I think of something better, now what is your bunny gonna wear?" he asked  
>"This." she said, grabbing some little black boots, similar to the ones Mini Beck was wearing, some black shorts, and a black and red t shirt, putting it on her bunny.<br>"Of course." Beck said smiling. Typical Jade.  
>They went over to the check out, where the lady at the desk gave them a gift card and asked then what they named their bunnies.<br>"Um, I'll name mine Elizabeth." Jade said  
>"Why?" Beck asked, curious<br>"I always liked that name."  
>"Oh. I'll name mine Avan."<br>"Why?"  
>"It's a cool name." he said as he paid for the bunnies, grabbing Jade's hand and walking out.<br>"So, did you have fun?" he asked smiling  
>"No, I had a miserable time." she said smiling, which Beck knew meant <em>Yes, I had a fantastic time.<br>_"Ya know, we should have our bunnies date."  
>"Seriously Beck, date? I made the bunny, but I will not have my bunny date your bunny."<br>"Why not? My bunny loves your bunny."  
>"Well my bunny can't stand yours." she said, rolling her eyes<br>"Yeah, well you said that when you met me, and look where we are now." he said, smiling at her. Jade smiled back at him, kissing him lightly on the lips before walking away, saying "Elizabeth will never date Avan."  
>"Don't worry buddy, she'll come around." Beck said, holding his bunny up to look it in the eye as he said this, before running to catch up with his girlfriend.<p>

**AN: So, how was it? Please review, it means a lot.**


End file.
